


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 3

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drugged Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Vomiting, implied allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Lance's eyes are still dilated but his breathing is slow and deep, less of the rapid shallow mess it was before. Shiro continues to card his human fingers through Lance's sweat slicked hair, the repetitive motion just as soothing for Shiro.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 3

"You're doing so well Lance, everything'll be okay. Coran's making the antidote now." Shiro strokes Lance's hair, the pair in Allura's bedroom. The former is sitting on the side of the bed while the latter is laying on it.

Lance's eyes are still dilated but his breathing is slow and deep, less of the rapid shallow mess it was before. Shiro continues to card his human fingers through Lance's sweat slicked hair, the repetitive motion just as soothing for Shiro.

Just thinking about what happened and what  _ could  _ have happened makes his blood boil. The underhanded way she gave Lance the spiked floret of some pink bubbly alcohol while handing Shiro an unspiked version of the same drink. He should have known better.

He only noticed Lance being led out the courtyard by sheer luck but instantly knew something was wrong. Even much younger Lance was never a sloppy drunk, making sure to limit his consumption so he could still talk and flirt with ease.

But somehow he, now a responsible adult, would be reduced to stumbling around and barely supporting his own weight? Prying him away from that  _ predator  _ was easy enough but getting Lance back to Castle Altea and up all those stairs was a trying task. Especially with him slurring while asking for his wife, and then babbling on about Hunk and board games. He leaned heavily on Shiro as his legs barely seemed to be functioning.

A series of gags jolts Shiro from his flashback. He grabs the bedside bucket with his free hand while turning Lance on his side. Lance vomits and the acrid, sour smell hits Shiro and makes his eyes water but he holds steady. Eventually retching turns to heavy panting and Shiro eases him on his back again, wiping his mouth off with a spare napkin then wiping down his sweaty brow with a cool wet towel.

“Sh’ro?”

“What’s up?”

Lance doesn’t reply. He smiles softly at Shiro instead, glassy eyes shining for a moment. Shiro smiles back and holds Lance’s hands in both of his own.


End file.
